Challenge!
by carlyboom2845
Summary: This may be Naruto's biggest challenge yet! this is my first fanfic sorry if it sucks


**This is my first Fanfic and have no experience what so ever in writing so it's going to suck! But still can be funny! Naruto might face his hardest challenge yet!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Note of randomness **** I love panda bears! I had to say it! You do agree don't you! They are cute! **

**CHALLENGE!**

**Naruto's POV**

Aww! So bored! Iruka sensei is on a mission so I can't ask him to get me ramen. Hmm! I guess it's time to use my brain here… uh… I know I'll ask Sakura-Chan what to do!

SAKURA-CHAAAAN! I'm bored out of mind! I don't know what to do help me! I am going to die form boredomness….ness… that's a word yes?

NARUTO CAN'T YOU SEE I AM WORKING HERE! Sakura exclaimed causing some workers to stare at the two while passing by. Look what you did now everyone is staring at us… uh what am I going to do with you…

Go on a date. How about that?

I don't know if your brain died or something causing you to lose your eyesight but I am working!

Aww! Sakura-Chan take off or something! I'm bored!

Well go to the library if you're so bored. You have to train your mind not just your body. Maybe then your brain won't turn off on you.

Sakura-Chan how can you stand such a stuffy place. It's like a prison! MAYBE WORSE!

Okay we will make a bet. If you read 2 books before 2 weeks then I'll go on a date with you.

ALRIGHT EASY! OK SAKURA I'M OFF!

Uhg! What is going on in that head of his? Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Uh… Sakura-Chan… Where is the library?

That way she pointed. Wait I'll come too. I have to go get a book real quick.

OK I'M OFF! WAIT YOU SAY YOU WILL COME! YAY!

NARUTO! SHUT UP WE ARE IN THE HOSPITAL!

Aww! Sakura-Chan you're so cruel sometimes. Ok let's go.

(Sakura) (Naruto)

See Naruto the library is not that bad… Naruto?

Can't breathe! CAN'T BREATHE! THIS IS TORTURE! How do breathe in this place! I see a light! This place is a torture chamber where they wait for future hokages to step in and suffocate! IT'S TORTURE I TELL YOU!

NARUTO IT'S JUST A LIBRARY! GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF! Sakura exclaimed in her angry tone of hers.

Sakura-Chan it was nice knowing you… I'm dead.

NARUTO! Uh! Just sit down find 2 books you like. I'm going to look for the book I needed.

_Uhg! So stuffy and icky… and note to them if you're going to draw on the walls put something cool not Follow the reading Rainbow to the good luck charms. I can get charms from a cereal box. (AKA lucky charms) ok let's see what they have… these books looks perfect for my high level of… using your brain. Green eggs and Ham and Biscuit goes to school! OK let's get reading!_

_Biscuit you can't go to school with me stay here. Woof! Woof! _

_Amazing!_

**3 minutes later**

Sakura-Chan I'm done reading 2 books! So when is that date!

Naruto it is impossible for you to have read 2 books in little of 3 minutes.

Nuh uh! See these are the books I read.

Naruto these are preschool books they don't teach you anything.

Yeah they do!

What did you learn then?

That if you go to school with a dog they won't get mad at you. And that green eggs and ham taste good. And it teaches you how to rhyme. And what a dog sounds like and-

Naruto read a book on ninjutsu or just a regular chapter book. She said trembling. I can tell she was holding back her anger.

Ok fine I'll read another 2 books.

**At home…**

_OK here I go. Chapter 1. Chakra is- ... I'm hungry. This book can wait. Snack time! Snack time! _I looked at the spoon I was holding._ I got it!_ I put the spoon on my nose it instantly fell off._ With a little practice I can make it stay in no time. Come on spoon stay! I got it! OK… I'm bored. Sakura-Chan why did you have to pick something so hard! I know I'll lie I will say that did I read the book but in actually I didn't. Perfect plan!_

**2 weeks later…**

Sakura-Chan I read the books. I said with the best grin I have shown her in a while.

Really what was it about?

Uh… You know Chakra stuff.

Really.

Yep.

What was the second book about?

_Quick think of a book you read before… got it the… the… gutsy ninja! Yeah! I read that like a month ago but it's still a book._

T-The gutsy ninja…

What was that book about?

**Situation: almost as stuffy as library…**

_Ok Naruto! Put on your best acting scene you ever had to do in your life!_

Oh Sakura-Chan this book was made by Pervy Sage and One of his best novels. The first book he wrote. And now he is gone and only his book is left to send his message to try to create peace among the world. This is what he wished for you see. It brought memories of him as I read it. Oh Sakura-Chan why did he have to go?

_Ok time to finish it off. Fake tears!_

Oh it's ok.

_Ding! Ding! Winner! That's me!_

So what was that first book about again? I feel like I know how you feel as you tell me on the second book but the first one was. Chakra stuff…

_Crud!_

You know Sakura-Chan Chakra has a… Way to impact… your life by uh… the 2 types of chakra by your regular chakra and nature chakra. Yes?

Can I see that book?

Sure Sakura-Chan. Here you go.

It has nothing to do with that! I read this book!

Oh um look at the time I left my… my fridge running and you know I better go catch it. Heh! Heh! Bye!

What am I going to do with him?

The End

**Was the ending bad? This was my first fanfic so I am so sorry if it sucks. **


End file.
